Just Feel My Heart
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on the pairings of the Pendragon series.
1. Just Like Iron

**Lightning-Dono**: I finished the fourth book last week, so I decided to write this. This is a collection offairly short one-shots based on the pairings of the Pendragon series. It will include:

-Bobby x Loor  
-Bobby x Courtney  
-Mark x Courtney  
-Bobby x Aja

And more if I can come up with more. Enjoy!

**Just Feel My Heart**

_Just Like Iron_**  
By**: Lightning-Dono**  
Status**: On-going**  
Pairing**: Bobby x Loor

--

She was incapable of showing emotion. Nearly everything she executed was near robotic – she knew she had to complete the task, so she did. There was no human nature involved in what she did, and while her actions did not compute to be perfect, it was good enough for her. She fought because she knew it was her one special skill that she had to protect, an art that many would not accept as a talent. To them, she was simply another violent woman in the heart of Zadaa who never failed to raise a weapon towards those who opposed her. Her face contained no expression, and her neck was stiff from holding it so high. But she still felt nothing for those around her. She was the disciple of ice, the mascot of discipline.

Until he came into her life.

Bobby was a teenager of reason, too young to be bearing such a heavy-weight responsibility, but old enough to understand that there were only so many Travelers out there. If he was made the leader of the bunch, then so be it. He accepted the position, not on steady feet, but with a level headedness that only few could achieve upon receiving such a large whirlwind of unexpected information. Then again, when being a Traveler was your trade, you could never expect anything to be glaringly obvious.

With each word he spoke to her, his almond-shaped eyes glared into her soul, cutting it like shards of broken glass, allowing her to look outside her shell through the cracks that he made to see from his perspective. The outlook on the world that wasn't marred by toughness and untruth like hers was. As undeserving as she was, Loor knew she felt something for the naive young boy who had entered the adventure and left with a mind affected by what he had witnessed, and not afraid to show it.

She had seen his friends.

She had heard of his life, his modernized world that was a century beyond Zadaa.

But she wanted to have more of him. It pained her in the gut to have to fly through another treacherous ride in a flume. Loor dreaded going through with it, knowing that with every second she would be just another being in another simplified world and nothing to him. Showing it would be a weakness, though, so she refused to let any emotion come through that steel coating she had mentally painted over herself. Light never shone in, light never left.

_I want to be with you so, Bobby Pendragon. _

_But I can't change because you already love who I am - just like iron._


	2. Against What Was

**Lightning-Dono**: The next chapter! (Let's review, guys...I need feedback.)

Just Feel My Heart 

_Against What Was _**  
Pairing**: Mark x Courtney

--

Mark was the one with the teeth that dentists always analytically stared at. He had a slight overbite and half the time they were orange from his constant carrot munching and he had managed to grind down his back teeth to a fine half and millimeter less the size they should have been. But, nevertheless, he continually read his fanciful, action-filled comic books and sadly continually sported watches you got from McDonald's Happy Meals and last year's fashions. He had pleasingly high grade point averages and excelled at nearly everything but sports. Nothing kept him from going borderline "bizarre", except for a certain female. And that was none other than Courtney.

For her, he had held back on strewing his clothes across his room, leaving his Japanese comics all over the place, and his miscellaneous age old VHS tapes out on his desk. Mark's parents never had the heart to tell their over-obsessive son that he was completely overdoing it with the "bedroom-junkyard" scenario. All they had ever (secretly) wished for was that he would become a normal boy who enjoyed wearing clothes that weren't quite so hippie-age and eating regular things that probably wouldn't improve his vision much, but hey, the carrots weren't working either...and Mark was unknowingly doing it for them.

At first, he wasn't quite so keen on changing, but he saw Courtney. Strong, fashionable, and acquainted with fame like it were her best friend. The only thing that could stop her was a high school soccer team that wasn't worth that much either way. But even so, she never stopped fighting for whatever was waiting at the end of the beginning. Mark could tell very well that he confused her. Every time he executed an action, she would stare at him as though what he had done was completely alien. And for some reason, it hurt to know that she would look at him with such scorn when he was just pitching in his share of the load.

Once upon a time, Mark was afraid of girls. Whenever they squealed and ran past him to chase after another of his gender, he felt a tingle of unexpected energy and they just scared him straight out. Always so hyper, energetic...and possessive. But now that he really thought about it, everyone felt an attachment to something different and felt a sense of belonging to it...and that it belonged to them. It just so happened that he was feeling this towards his long-time best friend's girlfriend.

But he knew it would never happen. He might as well return to his comic book fantasies with their full-figured girls that were so easily won over and their muscular men swinging by and rescuing them by and by. Frankly, Mark was more likely to be saved by Courtney rather than him ever leaping out of no where and carrying her to salvation.

Then again, in those comics they sported the theme that anything could happen, and somewhere inside him, he knew he could make it come true.

And maybe someday, he could go against what was.


End file.
